Darkness Before Dawn
by Loretta forgive
Summary: Something is wrong ! What happened to Race? Someone in the Hospital with J.K.D.B., Having Twin?, who on the Island? What happens to, R.J. & Jessie? What happened Dr.Quest and the Boys? Many Questions...!
1. Chapter, Witness?

**Player1. Red Here!**

 **Something happening to My computer..!**

 **It's flickers in & out, an then it's stop flicking! **

**Something is really very wrong...!**

 **Someone is Hacking into my computer...!**

 **Alright you'll get out of my computer! WHO ARE YOU? I'm am Tapping the keyboard.!**

 **Haha He said, You'll see my Power on Quest's Team's, Ahhh-Aha with a Evil Laugh ...!**

 **I said; oh Brother, not another one.!**

* * *

Title: Witness,?!

Everything was Quite, It's to quite!

Q-1 everyone went to bed Except Race Bannon, He was Navy's Seals, He was Worked C.I.A.

But now he a bodyguard, looked after the Quest Family ...!

Race know something is not right! ("Bang")! Race said: What?

A dart hit Race side of his neck, he collapse on the ground.

There are two guys, The Boss man says: did you put some Cocktails Drug in that Dart?

He crossed his arms, His men say : Yes I did, It's a dosage is so strong in Race, he be out for awhile!

Boss man smile an nod his head, said: our next plans to Burn down Q-1 Headquartered to the ground.!

He signaled his men looked like Race, torch Q-1 Headquartered ...!

Boss man says to his men's pickup Race Put him against Palm tree, put a bottle of champagne in his hand, the other hand put the Burning torch, an then will be so Surprised, did you got it on tape?

One of his men smile, held a camera in his hand, Light, Camera, & Action!

Everyone is Laughing.

Now the Commotion in Q-1 house Yelling & Bandit is barking, The young Pup, & his son Jonny, an adopted son Hadji, Jonny carried Bandit into his arms, His father said; what is going on?

Where is Race?

Doctor Benton , He is very upset & Angry who done this?

Not Benton saw Race against Palm tree, in Race's hands Bottle of champagne and other hand, what left of the Burning torch！

Benton walking toward Race, looked Down & confuse says in Angry; "Race Bannon" what are you doing? Are you're mind? Hey? I'm talking to you!

Race still sitting Down Against the Palm tree, Race finally awoke up Druggie & Drizzled,

He got up slowly, looked up notice Q-1 Headquarter is gone?

There is left! Race is not feeling good, He looked Down to his hands, in shock still Drug-Up & light headed, Right Behind one of Boss man, men Knocked out Race, Right beside his head, end of the Gun!

Race collapse to the ground.!

The Boss man show himself behind the shadows to Dr. Quest, in surprised Benton revealed who knows him!

This Asian, Doctor N.W. Zin..!

Benton saying; What are you doing here?

smile saying to ; Calm down, with Evil Laugh, I'm not a violent person.

Benton crossed his arms, He will not Believe Zin what he says!

Doctor Quest, will not his eyes off , He little confused, & saying; What you did too Race?

pretend be insulted, Zin said; without Race Bannon nobody will protect you & You're son's, signaled his men's right behind Benton, Jonny, & Hadji, put handkerchief around their nose's with chloroform...!

Doc & The Boys Knocked out.!

Bandit is barking crazy at , Zin got a can of chloroform spray, Right in front of Bandit face, Young Pup also collapse to the ground.!

said; Take care of Doctor Benton Quest an the kids, & that crazy mutt, locked them up in the ship, put Race Bannon in different parts of the ship cell's, & tie him up, & then sailed the ship to a deserted island, get some Race Blood & The Tape, send it to the police's..!

While a Evil Laugh, Zin said with a Evil smile & chuckle: Finds some shark they going had a bodyguard for supper tonight...! Ah-Ahhh!

* * *

 **Player** **1\. Red Here!**

 **Oh brother!**

 **What goin happened to Race?**

 **What going to do with Doc,** **&** **the Boy's?**

 **Genesis** **6:12**

 **And God, looking on the earth, saw that it was evil: for the way of all flesh had become evil on the earth.**

 **Exodus 23:2**

 **Thou shalt not follow** **a** **multitude to do evil; neither shalt thou speak in** **a cause hiding behind many to wrest judgment;**

 **Job 5:21**

 **He will keep you safe from the evil tongue; and you will have no fear of wasting when it comes.**

 **Job 6:29**

 **Let your minds be changed, and do not have an evil opinion of me; yes, be changed, for my righteousness is still in me.**

 **Psalm** **5:4**

 **For thou art not** **a God that hath pleasure in wickedness: neither shallevil dwell with thee.**

 **Psalm** **7:4**

 **If** **I have rewarded evil unto him that was at peace with me** **; (yea,** **I have delivered him that without cause is mine enemy:)**

 **Amen to that!**

 **Next title's is: 11 Years ago ...!**


	2. Chapter, 11 Years ago !

**Player** **1\. Red!**

 **Red Here,**

 **it's** **a second time my computer program systems going Haywire!**

 **Someone is still hacking into my Computer program systems!**

 **Red Here!**

 **you shouldn't make matters worse, You'll get out of My Computer program systems, you'll be Sorry...!**

 **said: Ahhh, Who can Stop me?**

 **Red Here!**

 **It's not my Powers, But is Jesus Christ can do it!**

 **said: Ugh...! Don't you Used his Name..!**

 **Well then get out of my Computer systems program!**

 **said: Ahhh-Aha, see about that, When have Finished Business to attend, with Quest Team's!**

 **Red Here!**

 **Who thinks going to win?**

* * *

 **Going back** **11** **Years Ago!**

Jade K. D. B., she had Emeralds Greens eyes, an She has Fire Red Long hair.

Already giving Births, with "Twin" Boy and Girl, she given them Name, for a Boy Name (R.J.), his Father name.

For a little Girl Name Jessie. She finishing writing on the Forums.

One of the Fake nurse, lies to Jade about the Twin,

Fake nurse said: you're twin's Just Die!

Jade was shock, an said: what happened?

Fake nurse said: their some kinda accident, someone carry some toxin Fluids, The floor was wet with waxed, He Slipped, accidents continents spilled allover the Twin's! You can't do nothing about the Twin's.

Jade tears in her Green eyes, starting to cried, her cellphone starting to Ring's.

Jade take it out her Knapsack and said: hello?

Hello... Jade this is "Sniper Hackler", I got a Jobs for you, if you're interested?

Jade tears down her face, "

"sigh" what time be there?

Sniper Hackler chuckle, alright then, there a Bus take you...

Blah blah blah blah!

Jade left the hospital, walking toward the Bus.

Jade forgot her necklace, it's Made in Jade Stone Locket, their a Pictures inside it, her Ex-Husband & herself in it too.

Jade sign the Divorce papers, Put it on his Desktop were he works at, to sign Divorce, she not waiting, she left the office, it's was 9 Months Ago.

The Fake nurse, taking Jade Forums, includes the Twin's information,

Taken Jade Locket & the Twin's! R.J. & Jessie!

* * *

 **Red Here!**

 **Go 3 Years later,**

The Twins are 3 Year-old, oh Brother, everything going Crazy!

Fake nurse is mad at the Twin's, she said to her husband: the fostering Twin's get more Money off them!

Fake nurse Husband said: I saw Jessie handling the Jade Stone Locket Again!

R.J. is a menace, drive me crazy! About all around the house how it anything works!

Fake nurse said: I have a plan, I put some Books in the Treasure chest, Put some clothes and some extra, Put the Twin's into the chest and send them to a desert Island!

So they did it, Fake nurse puts some Cactus root in their Milk,

Puts them in the chest, sliding toward a Desert Island, drop off the Treasure chest into the sand.! Fake nurse and her Husband took off.!

The Twins woke up there a little light, through the whole keyhole.

R.J. & Jessie trying pushing the lid, it's not opening!

Jessie saw some shiny object, corner of the lid, it's a old fashion key.

Jessie reaching for the Key, unlocked inside, ( Click!)

The lid "POP"! opened!

R.J. & Jessie, peer out cautiously, clawing out of the Chest,

standing in Awww Wow, Twin's said together!

* * *

 **Red** **Here**

 **going be strange for Them,**

 **How they going to survived?**

 **What happens next?**

 **4 Years Later,**

 **Someone almost came to the Island...!**

 **Genesis 25:24**

 **And when the time came for her to _give_ birth, there were two children in her body.**

 **BBE**

 **Genesis 31:16**

 ** _Surely_ all the wealth that God snatched away from our father belongs to us _and_ to our _children._ So now do everything God has told you."**

 **NET**

* * *

 **Red Here!**

 **Next title's is; Who is a True friend?**


End file.
